This Feels Right
by CaughtByTheLight
Summary: Beck/Jade/Andre. In which Jade loves two men and they both love her and try to figure it out. Jandreck, minor Candre. Rated M for lemon.


**Yeah, i'm not sure how this came about, it was supposed to me a Bade but turned into Jandreck.**

* * *

Jade didn't really know how it happened.

Kurt had moved out of the loft to move in with Tori, and the two were now happily living together across town planning their impending nuptials. Since then, Kurt's room was empty waiting patiently for a willing occupant to fill it. But month after month as applicants trickled in, the remaining trio found themselves placing the paperwork aside, feigning ignorance. Month after month they emptied their pockets a little more to cover the extra expense of the empty room. And month after month they kept silent about the way things had changed, not mentioning how much easier it would be if they just got it over with already and picked a new roommate.

But that room remained empty.

Until suddenly things began showing up there—broken furniture, old clothes, never used Christmas gifts…_Jade's scissors_. In a silent and unanimous decision the loft went back to its original and intended three-person tenancy.

Cat was also gone.

She had left, stating she was traveling abroad for a few weeks, combining both work and family visits. Before she had went away she had given Andre a letter. Jade wasn't exactly sure what was in it but she was pretty sure it only further reiterated Cats's firm stance on any future relationship with him. Once, when she had asked Cat about it as she was packing an ungodly amount of suitcases for her supposed six week hiatus, Cat had gotten a far away look in her eyes and had mentioned something about _growing up_. Before she had gotten out of Jade's car at the airport to board her plane before leaving, she had given Jade a tight hug, telling her to have fun, and letting her know she loved her and to look out for Andre. Jade had drove home, with the oddest feeling in her belly, wondering if maybe Cat wasn't just traveling and working but maybe had finally caved and was allowing her mother to arrange a marriage for her. She had been acting strange, almost panicked, with her ticking baby clock constantly reminding her that time was running out. But she had felt stupid almost immediately and had quickly banished the thought to the back of her mind.

Four weeks later the wedding announcement came in the mail.

Andre didn't leave his room for almost three days after. Jade and Beck did their best to give him what he needed—space. They only entered his room to bring food, or in Beck's case alcohol. Sometimes they silently sat, offering support, knowing it was too soon to say anything. What do you say when the person you love marries someone else?

So Jade said nothing, she held his hand, combed her fingers through his uncharacteristically mussed up locs, and provided him with quiet, steady comfort. It didn't help that she was just as shocked, and while she didn't want to make it about herself, she felt betrayed. Saddened and hurt she kept her feelings to herself, watching as Andre drank his sorrows away, his lively brown eyes glazed and empty, his zest for life dimmed.

It didn't last long.

Almost too quickly Andre went back to 'normal Andre' parading Play Boy Bunny like women through the house, sleeping with them and then sending them on their way. But even though his actions appeared typical, there was a playfulness missing about them. Jade tried to talk about it with Beck but he pushed her comments away, telling her to mind her own business and to let Andre be. She resented him for that, upset that he wasn't being a good friend, that he didn't care enough. And so one night a few weeks after the Cat ordeal, she cornered Beck in the kitchen and told him as much. It wasn't long before they were screaming at each other, he had her back pressed against the counter and she was holding her ground defiantly shouting back up at him. And the familiar feelings of lust began stirring deep within, feelings that she'd been denying for what seemed like forever now. He was fighting it too, that much was obvious. She knew that while he was hovering over her with flashing eyes and an angry scowl that he was suppressing the urge to hoist her up onto that counter and fuck her senseless. And she almost dared him to do just that. Her underwear suddenly going damp with the mere thought of it. But then Andre came home, and seeing them with heaving chests, red faces, and irritated grimaces, shook his head before walking towards his room.

But not before Jade noticed two things.

Just behind the annoyance that was clear on Andre's face, she had seen interest…_desire_. And just behind the irritation in Beck's gaze she had seen both _regret and lust._

Both left her standing in the kitchen, thinking, about what she had seen…_just thinking._

She began paying more attention to Andre. His eyes lingered on her more and more, he seemed to watch with keen interest whenever she happened to be in the same room as Beck, and considering they lived together, it happened often. Curious she wondered if something had always been there for him. Had he always desired her? But because she was just hot and sexy Jade West, lovely Cat's best friend, had he just easily pushed those feelings and desires aside.

But now with Cat out of the picture…

Did he still desire her had he ever in the first place? His cloudy brown eyes stated _yes,_ maybe he did, maybe he always had. The way they held hers when he came out of his room, dressed sharp in his suit and tie, adjusting his gelled hair with long, clever fingers. But her curiosity with Andre was momentarily put on hold. Not long after it had reared its head and had her considering some long buried possibilities, Beck caught her coming out of the bathroom after a shower.

'That's a short towel." he commented, raking her over with dark eyes.

Sick of the long, carefully played, drawn-out dance they had been doing for months now, and going with impulse she waited patiently as he finished his steady unblinking study of her barely clad figure. When he brought his eyes back up to hers, she held them boldly. With a small smirk, she dropped her short towel; the silence was so loud it was almost deafening as it fell to the floor at her feet. He said nothing, only allowed his eyes to absorb the sight of her naked body. And then finally…he fucked her. Right there in the hallway. Almost as quickly as she had dropped her towel he had dropped his pants, backing her up against the wall and pushing into her with almost violent pent-up sexual frustration.

And it was as simple as that.

After that they were a thing. They fell into a steady and smooth routine. They slept together, they continued to bicker and fight, they ate meals together, they spent their free time together.

And they fucked all the time, in the living room, the kitchen, his room, her room, Kurt's old room.

Once, when Jade was looking for some cleaning supplies and found a stash of her scissors hiding underneath one of the boxes completely bent and unable to use, enraged, she yelled at him, annoyed that he had stuffed them there.

Pulling the scissors out from under the box of Christmas decorations she frowned, "these are useless now Beck," with a pout she crossed her arms over her chest, "you're going to pay for this."

He laughed clearly amused by her distress, "how exactly do you plan on getting your revenge?" he asked her casually as he settled down on a worn chair in the back of the room.

Turning a sparkly stick over in her hand she grinned feeling suddenly evil and sauntering over to him, crawled onto his lap, flicking his pants open she grabbed his already half stiff dick and rode him hard and unrelentingly until she had him begging, withering, and coming beneath her.

Sweaty and exhausted they stumbled out of the room, somewhat surprised to see a tense Andre standing over the sink in the kitchen, his spine ramrod straight, his hands wrapped so tightly around a glass of water that the knuckles were white and quivering with the concentrated effort.

He had heard them

And Jade felt her wetness increase at the thought.

"Sorry."

She heard Beck mutter the words quietly, but curiously she glanced up at him, and as he looked away from Andre and met her gaze she felt her eyes widened and nearly gasped. Something hot and wanting burned in his eyes. _He liked it_. He liked that Andre had heard them, that he knew exactly what had gone on in that room, and thinking back, she thought about all of the times he had insisted on fucking her when Andre was home, eliciting hot passionate cries from her that he refused to silence with hot kisses but instead seemed rather intent on drawing from her, ensuring that she was heard.

Just the week before when Andre had come home from work and they had been sitting on the couch watching a movie, Beck had gone down on her right there in the living room, almost the minute Andre had stepped into the bathroom to take a shower. With his head between her legs, licking and sucking, she had come hard, both nervous and excited by the thought of Andre catching them. In the middle of the night not too long ago, he had woken her up with his dick buried deep inside of her, she had gasped at the intrusion and barely giving her time to adjust, he had fucked her hard, demanding she scream his name when she came, telling her he wouldn't stop until she did. She had come with a throaty cry, Beck's name tumbling from her lips. And she knew that Andre was lying in bed, most likely listening to the sounds of Beck fucking her hard and mercilessly. And just the other day, when she had had her lips wrapped around his cock, Beck's grunts and groans had gotten progressively louder when the sound of the apartment door opening and closing sounded through his bedroom door. And thinking about this, she found herself considering the _possibilities._ It wasn't that she thought Beck desired Andre himself, it was something else…something more than that.

Then again, maybe she was looking too deeply into everything.

Regardless, she couldn't help it, and more than once, Beck caught her staring at their obviously lonely roommate, her eyes hungrily running down the length of his long and lean body. Whether or not Beck desired him, she knew she couldn't deny the fact that there was a large part of her that did. Especially since Cat had changed him… broken him. At first it had only been an urge to comfort and take care of him, but as things changed in the loft, those friendly urges had turned into something different. And it became harder to resist after the storage room incident.

It wasn't long before Beck acknowledged her wandering eyes.

It was a normal routine morning and usually she barely batted an eye when completely rumpled and satisfied looking women came stumbling from Andre's room, looking to make a quick exit. On this particular morning, she stirred her coffee and watched as a brunette searched for her shoes by the door, almost laughing when she nearly fell on her ass trying to balance her weight while putting on three-inch heels. Continuing to watch the scene, Jade caught her lip between her teeth, unconsciously clenching her thighs together as she considered the activities that had just taken place behind Andre's door. More than a few times the night before, she had heard muffled moans and creaking springs. It had disrupted her sleep, leaving her restless and somewhat miserable. Hearing a quiet cough, she turned her attention from Andre's latest conquest and her eyes met Beck's. As they held each other's stares, his mouth tilted into an odd little smile and coolly he looked her up and down with a raised brow, before meeting her eyes again, staring at her with silently amused acceptance.

That night he hovered over her, so close to burying himself inside her, but stubbornly refusing her the pleasure.

"Do you think about him?" he asked her, his fingers stroking the side of her face in a gentle almost loving gesture.

"Who?" She breathed knowing full well who he was talking about.

Beck gave her a tight grin, "Andre, do you think about him when I'm inside of you? Do you wonder what it would be like?"

Shocked, she shook her head furiously, "no." she breathed out and gasped as he moved himself against her slowly, still refusing her the satisfaction of entering her.

"Don't lie to me," he gritted out, his dick brushing her clit; he was toying with her.

"I'm not," she said quietly and her voice wavered with the lie.

Beck shook his head, "tell me you do Jade. Tell me you think about him fucking you. Tell me you want to know what it would be like to have his dick inside you."

"No." she whispered, even as she grew wetter with his filthy words.

"Tell me." He demanded pushing the tip of himself into her. "Tell me you think about him when I'm fucking you, tell me you pretend its him."

"Oh God," she sobbed quietly; afraid she would come with his taboo words before he even fully pushed into her.

"Yeah you like that Jade don't you? You like thinking about him. I want you to pretend it's him fucking you right now. When my dick goes into you, I want you to close your eyes and imagine it's him stretching you, filling you. And when I come you're going to pretend it's his come dripping down your thighs."

"Yes." She whispered giving herself over to the decadent words "Oh God yes, fuck me!"

With a strangled almost garbled groan Beck slammed into her…he fucked her, the force with which he entered her drawing a sharp cry from her followed by a long appreciative moan. As he moved he looked down at her intently.

"You like that? You like being fucked by him?"

She gasped in pleasure shaking her head _yes_ and apparently almost crazed by lust and the game they were playing, he pushed into her harder.

"Say his name. I want him to hear you."

"Beck no!"

"Say it Jade."

Before she could answer he began driving into her quick, with short stunted movements and then just as she was getting used to the new pace, changed to slow and deep unhurried pulses, alternating between the two paces, driving her crazy.

"Scream it Jade. He's laying there listening to me fuck you. Scream his name."

"No."

But she could feel her walls tighten as he hovered over her with his raunchy request.

"You know you want to. He's probably stroking himself listening to you, imagining what it would be like to fuck you."

"Oh God."

"That's it baby. Think about it. Think about how he wants you. Think about how he wishes he could fuck you. Do you think he pretends all those women are you? You think he makes them pretend to be you? You want me to let him? Do you want him to make you come?

"Yes, yes, yes!"

She came hard with a gasp, sobbing both Beck and Andre's name, not caring that Beck was probably right, that Andre was probably laying in bed listening to them, and he most likely could hear her choked cries. There was no denying she had screamed his name but she didn't care. She let the orgasm sweep over her body fast, imagining Andre gripping himself and coming with her as she rode it out and noting when Beck grunted and rested his head in the crook of her shoulder, equally as exhausted. Satisfied, he rolled off her and pulled her to him, tucking her close to his side and kissing her gently.

"You're beautiful," he whispered in her ear, and she smiled, the shock of their intense sex faded away as she snuggled closer to him.

The next morning, Jade greeted Andre in the kitchen with a tentative smile and a warm blush. He tensed at her presence and avoided her eyes. When Beck joined them, Andre muttered something about work and quickly left. Her heart sank, maybe it had been too much, hearing them, what they had said and done, and guilty she looked over at Beck who merely smirked at her, and kissed her sweetly on the head, before offering to make them both breakfast.

The next few days dragged by, the atmosphere of the loft tense and unclear. Beck seemed unaffected by the obvious shift in the loft dynamic, but Jade couldn't help but wonder if maybe they had forced a wedge between them. Andre was working later and later, and when he did come home either brought company or went straight to his room avoiding interaction. Beck continued to act as if it wasn't a big deal, and reassured Jade with gentle kisses and soothing touches.

Their sex life didn't suffer from it, that's for sure, and while it didn't happen all the time, Andre was brought up frequently in the bedroom.

"Would it bother you?" Jade asked Beck, one night when lying in his arms drawing tiny circles in the fabric of his grey t-shirt.

"What?"

She shifted closer to him and tilted her head up slightly so she could see his face, taking note of the dark stubble that decorated his olive skin, appreciating the masculine and rugged appeal it gave him. "Andre and I together, would it bother you if I slept with him?"

She felt him tense under her arms, and frowned, wondering if maybe she had misunderstood the game. As a stiff silence overwhelmed them, Jade held her breath, confused by the events that had taken place in their bedroom, and Beck's reaction to her question. And then suddenly he relaxed, and shook his head slowly.

"No."

A week later she found herself alone in the apartment while Beck worked a late shift. She was sitting on the couch watching You've Got Mail, when Andre came home, walking into the apartment alone, unaccompanied by one of his usual floozies. Seeing Jade by herself, he flashed her a tight smile and his eyes caught hers briefly, causing her stomach to sink by the tired loneliness shining in their depths.

Scooting over, she shyly patted the couch cushion next to her, "come here." she said softly, with a small smile.

Andre stared at her, something passed over his features, something that made her heart break while also causing it to speed up in rapid pace "I shouldn't," he said unconvincingly.

"I want you to."

He glanced briefly towards the hallway before sighing with resignation and making his way over to her. When he settled next to her, she turned to face him, moving closer to him, she watched as his jaw clenched and his posture went rigid.

"You've heard us."

"What?"

"Beck and I, in the bedroom, you've heard us."

"Yes."

"Does it upset you?"

"No."

"Do you like it?"

There was a long pause. The silence drew out, and his heavy breathing mingled with hers.

"Yes."

"Andre?"

"Yeah?"

"Look at me."

Up until that point she had only been staring at his profile, his eyes were focused on the wall across from them, refusing to meet her gaze. At her request he sighed and turned toward her slowly and Jade found herself smiling gently into his brown eyes.

"I want you," she said it simply, the admission freeing something inside of her.

"Jade—"

"I do, Andre I've wanted it for awhile, and I think you do to."

"But Beck—"

"Shhhh." she leaned over and stroked the side of his face, feeling butterflies come to life in her belly as her hands shook with the action. "shhhh, it's okay."

"I can't do that to him."

"He wants it too."

"How—"

She shook her head, "Andre, I promise, it's fine, we all want this."

She waited patiently, watching as he warred with his emotions. His features were contorted into a pained expression, as if it physically hurt him to consider the possibility. And then something flashed in his eyes, acceptance, desire, appreciation, and he smiled, a quick smile, one that she had feared was forever gone, she hadn't seen it for so long, and in the blink of an eye, pulled her to him and kissed her.

She hadn't expected it with him. With Beck when finally they had both given into their desires it had felt like coming home, it had felt so right. But they had been playing around that slow burning attraction for ages, the build up had always been there. With Andre everything had kinda come out of the blue, suddenly and unexpectedly sneaking up on her. So how could it feel this way with Andre too? How could she feel the same sense of contentment and completeness?

Leaning into him, she explored his mouth with her tongue, gently stroking the contours, seeking out the answers to her many questions.

He didn't give her any, not with words, but he did take her further into his arms and kissed her deeply, more thoroughly. When finally they both pulled back, she knew her face was flushed from the physical and emotional excursion. She wasn't the only one reeling; his eyes were glazed over, looking slightly wild and crazed with passion.

"Are you sure Jade?"

She was pretty positive she hadn't ever been surer about anything in her entire life.

"Yes."

Apparently the simple word was all he needed to hear because he flashed her that long missed grin, and then he was pushing her backwards, laying her down on the couch. Where her first time with Beck had been fast and almost frantic, Andre took his time. Undressing her slowly, adoringly. Kissing every inch of skin he exposed. He stripped her down until she was laying beneath him naked and waiting and the look he gave her was so full of emotion, she felt her eyes water with tears. She had never felt so precious and beautiful as she did at that moment with Andre looking down at her with kind and warm brown eyes. When he took her it was slow and gentle, and calmness took over her body, mind, and spirit, and suddenly everything was right with the world. Things shifted and clicked into place, and everything made sense. And she knew as he thrust into her, paying close attention to what made her gasp and moan, that she loved them both, and that it was okay, that everything was happening as it was supposed to.

She came whispering his name, throwing her arms around his neck, knowing he was watching her expression, knowing he was holding back his own pleasure until she had finished with hers, and when he finally let go, she held him still, murmuring soft encouraging words of endearment.

"This feels okay," Andre whispered into her skin as she stroked his dreads.

"That's because it is." She said simply.

When Beck came home that night she gave Andre a small smile, and disappeared into Beck's room, noticing how Andre's eyes lingered on them as the door closed. As Beck tiredly undressed from a long day on his feet, Jade sat on his bed, watching him carefully.

"I slept with Andre today."

He paused in the act of unbuttoning his flannel. "You did?"

"Yes."

"And."

"And I think I'm in love with both of you."

Beck stared at her quietly for a moment, "come here," he whispered softly.

She stood and padded over to him, her heart pounded with anxiety. "I didn't think you would mind, for some reason…I thought it was okay."

When she stopped in front of him, Beck cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. "It is."

He made love to her that night, slowly and gently and when she came it was just him that she saw; only his name that she cried out.

They fell into an unconventional routine, she loved them both madly, deeply, unconditionally, and they accepted it without question. She alternated between sleeping in Beck's arms and crawling into Andre's bed, both welcoming her always and never denying her; they wrapped her in tight protective embraces, holding her close. Andre's spark came back into his twinkling brown eyes; humor more frequently laced his tone. He and Beck easily sat together watching sports programs or stupid action movies with not even a hint of awkwardness or jealously. They still ragged on each other, Beck scowled and sighed at Andre's choice in attire and food, and Andre groaned and winced at Beck's rumpled state and beer collection. As she had suspected before, it wasn't that they desired each other; there was something deeper, more primal. But she did believe it aroused both of them to think of her with the other…to see her with the other.

At first they kept their relationships entwined but separate. She was only intimate with them one on one. They frequently talked about the other, wanting to know what she did when she was in the others arms, until one night when she came home slightly drunk from a night out with Sadie and she saw them watching some boxing match while drinking a couple of beers, she realized how ridiculous that was.

Stepping in front of the TV she placed her hands on her hips, "I'm horny."

She saw the blank looks of confusion pass over their faces. They never really talked about their relationship all together. Acknowledged it sure, accepted it of course, but talk about it…not really.

"Um okay," Beck raised an eyebrow, while Andre shifted uncomfortably next to him.

"I want both of you."

"Okay."

"Together. Now."

"I don't do other guys." Andre stated, placing his hands in the air.

"I'm not asking you to. What I am asking you to do is to be with _me_…together." She smirked, as their eyes grew wide with the dawning of realization.

"Oh."

Her smirk grew, "ohhhh, is right." Placing her hands to the side of her dress she began to tug the zipper down. "Now who's gonna join me?"

Walking towards her bedroom she shot a look over her shoulder feeling the steady thrill of victory rush through her as she saw them both get up from their places on the couch.

It was the most amazing sex of her life.

Their hands were everywhere at once, the feel of their caresses nearly too much to stand. They undressed her slowly, her heart beating fast as Beck tugged her underwear down and Andre lifted her dress over her head. The heat of Andre's rough hands molding her breasts while Beck's feathered kisses up her thigh caused her to cry out while she waited with bated breath for the moment she had been building up in her head for some time now.

They laid her down on the bed, and she couldn't believe how good it felt when Andre pushed a finger into her and stretched her, fingering her until she was close to coming but stopping just before she did. It was almost too much to take when Beck entered her, and she locked eyes with Andre as he watched him fuck her in front of him. Never taking her eyes off him, she moaned and whimpered as Beck drove her into a frenzy, shaking the bed with his movements as Andre stood off to the side, only an arms reach away. When he began stroking himself at the sight and sounds of her being thoroughly fucked, she glanced up at Beck, seeing that his eyes were flashing back and forth between both her and Andre.

"Come here," she rasped unsteadily and moaned as Beck slowed his pace.

Pushing Beck off of her she ignored his grunt of protest and flipping over got on her hands and knees flashing him a smile over her shoulder and a slight nod. Without hesitation he began fucking her from behind, digging his fingers into her hips, and gripping her tightly. Meeting Andre's gaze she gave him an enticing smile, watching as he walked over to her, and when he was standing right in front of her, she reached out and grabbed his cock, taking it into her mouth without hesitation and moaning deeply as Beck began pounding harder into her from behind.

Their heavy breathing, grunts, groans, and whimpers mixed together and the air was thick and moist with the smell of sex and arousal. Andre held onto her head tightly as it bobbed up and down on his dick, and Beck gripped her with bruising strength as he continued to thrust into her. It was the most intense and amazing moment of her life. When she could take no more, when she could feel herself begin to lose it, she began sucking Andre off with more enthusiastic and wild vigor. And when she felt him tense and begin to pull out, she shook her head and moved her mouth up and down the length of him, moaning and coming hard as he grabbed a fistful of her hair and came in her mouth. Her moan quickly turned into a cry as she struggled to swallow Andre's sweet cum and Beck continued to fuck her hard from behind, but enjoying the grunts and groans both men were giving her, she refused to tear her mouth away, and just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, Beck pushed into her one last time before coming himself, the wetness running down her quivering thighs as he collapsed onto and Andre stumbled away from her.

Soon after, it wasn't an unusual occurrence for them to be intimate together. They would take their turns on her, both of them enjoying watching the other have their way with her in different erotic positions. They were an odd little trio but it worked.

And they were happy.

They grew up.

Occasionally she received an email and phone call from Cat; they gave vague details about her life. She had married a wealthy businessman, a friend of the family, and was often off traveling with her husband. They were expecting a child later that year. Whenever Andre read one of her letters, he would smile tightly, smooth a hand over Jade's hair, and whisper that he loved her in her ear before giving her a sweet gentle kiss.

Often they hung out with Kurt and Tori and although they never questioned it, they seemed to sense a change in their relationship.

Somehow as strange and unusual as it seemed, they were better this way.

About a year and a half later, she was alone in the loft when a knock sounded at the door. Trudging over to it she opened it hoping that it was the pizza she had ordered and wondering if they had thrown in extra marinara sauce liked she had requested. When she found herself standing face to face with Cat, her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Hey." Cat said, her arms full of a wiggling and squirming baby.

"Oh my gosh Cat!" Forgetting about the slight bitterness and sense of betrayal that always seemed to sneak up on her whenever she thought about the friend who had left so quickly and suddenly to embark on life changing adventures without the support and guidance of her life long friend and partner in crime, she embraced the former model, hugging around the small child that she held in her arms.

"Cat! Come in! Come in!"

Ushering her into the loft, she closed the door behind her and turned to her old friend, who looked quite radiant holding the tiny baby girl dressed in pink and yellow.

"I can't stay long, I'm actually on my way out."

Hurt sliced through Jade painfully, and while she had a million questions, mainly what she was doing in town and why she hadn't told her sooner, she only nodded and gave her a bright smile. "How are you?"

Cat smiled with a soft warmness, "I'm good Jade," her eyes glistened as she held her eyes, "you look good."

Jade smiled and walking towards her glanced down at her baby, a lump forming in her throat as she stared at the smiling girl. She hated that this child, daughter of her one time closest friend, had no clue who she was. "I am good. Is this your baby? She's gorgeous."

Cat beamed, "yes, this is Olivia. " And pausing, she caught Jade's eye as she looked up from making the baby giggle and shriek with tickles and funny faces, "I'm so sorry for leaving the way I did."

Forcing a smile, Jade waited for the anger to come, but unable to find it, shrugged slightly. "I was mad for awhile…up until I just a few seconds ago really." She laughed softly, no bitterness was laced in it, only gentle recognition. "I'm still hurt I think but," she looked down at the little girl. "But sometimes we have to do what we think is best for ourselves, sometimes, we have to take a leap, even if others don't agree. You did what you thought you had to do at the time, I wish you would have confided in me more, but what's done is done, I just hope you're happy."

Eyes glistening with tears, Cat nodded, her gaze drifting to her daughter. "I am, I married a good man, I have a beautiful daughter, I'm happy. But I miss you and—and how's Andre?"

Jade bit her lip, her face growing hot as her friend looked at her expectantly. "He's…um…he's good. We're good." She said it slowly, drawing it out purposely.

Cat stared at her a moment until realization dawned across her attractive face. "You? And him?"

Uncomfortable, Jade shrugged. "Things changed after you left."

"You're happy?"

"Very."

"And him?" her voice came out soft, almost wistful.

"I think so."

Catching her in a glimmering dark gaze, Cat stared at her hard. "What about Beck I always thought you secretly had a thing for him?"

Feeling her face grow even hotter she looked away. "He's good too. He's happy…with us. He's happy with us." She said the last part fast, hoping she was clear with her statement.

"With you?"

She looked her in the eye. "With _us_."

Cat's eyes widened as she caught on to what Jade was eluding to and raising a hand to her head squeezed gently, as if she was unable to take the images that the statement brought with it. "Oh…ohhhh."

"Yeah."

"I—wow."

It was the first time she had really ever told anyone about their relationship; it wasn't that they were ashamed but why deal with the obvious judgment? People just wouldn't get that they were better together.

"That's surprising."

"We're better this way," she told her, believing it with all her heart.

There was a long pause; only Olivia's soft garbles broke up the unsteady and uncomfortable atmosphere.

"I believe it."

Jade glanced up at Cat, surprised, "What?"

"I believe it, that you guys are better, that somehow it's right."

Shocked Jade tilted her head to the side, "you do?"

Cat chuckled softly, "you look happy Jade, you seem better. So yeah I believe it, and and I'm happy for you. Really."

"You are?"

"It's nice knowing that two people I love are happy."

She felt the warm feeling of acceptance sink in, and grateful shot Cat a smile. "Thank you."

They chatted for a bit, catching up on year's worth of stories, conversations, and gossip. She asked Cat to stay for dinner, but glancing at the clock she shook her head, whether she was keeping tabs on her departing flight or Andre's work schedule, Jade wasn't sure. She gave her friend a firm hug as she left, asking her to visit and knowing Cat's tight smile and quick nod was a definite _no_. And closing the door behind her, she frowned, feeling a deep and longing ache settling in her gut, and missing her boys, she walked into the kitchen and made them a dinner fit for kings.

Later that night after they were all stuffed and lying contentedly on the couch, Beck stoking her hair as Andre toyed with the cuff of her jeans, she let her eye lids drift closed and smiling into the darkness that greeted her, she murmured to the men in her life that she loved them. When she heard their absent and affectionate replies she smiled sleepily.

They _were _better this way.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
